bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Brother, Where Fart Thou?/Trivia
Trivia *The title is a reference to the 2000 movie, Oh Brother, Where Art Thou. *The title originally had, in parenthesis, "(A.K.A. Logan's Run)" added to it but was later removed, it appears on the script cover (see Gallery). This is an additional reference to the 1975 movie, Logan's Run. This would have made it the first episode with Logan's name in the title. *Table read date: October 2, 2015. *This is the only episode of the seventh season to be rated TV-14. The other episodes of the season contain a TV-PG rating. *Logan's outfit reverts to how it appeared in Seasons 3 and 4 with a red shirt and brown pants rather than the orange shirt and grey pants he wore in "Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise." *This episode was watched by 2.35 million households.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/sunday-final-ratings-nov-20-2016/ *Lobsterfest is being celebrated in this episode for the second time in the series, the first was in the eponymous episode. *Like in "Christmas in the Car" and "Gayle Makin' Bob Sled", the refrigerator door opens to the left rather than the right. *Gene's lack of baseball skills are mentioned in this episode, referring back to "The Unnatural." *This episode is most likely set in either April or October as Bob says he and Linda are visiting Gerald at "the last possible moment on the last possible day." to do their taxes. Tax Day, the U.S. deadline for tax returns is April 15 or the Monday after (18th) if it falls on a Friday owing to Emancipation Day in Washington D.C. being observed on the weekday closest to April 16 or the Tuesday after (17th or 18th) if the 15th is a Saturday or Sunday. Lobsterfest was seemingly being held during the Atlantic hurricane season in "Lobsterfest," which is from June 1 - November 30. The festival may not be fixed to around the time it was held before or it was switched to earlier in the year before hurricane season after the storm nearly canceled the event in "Lobsterfest." It is also possible that Bob successfully applied for Form 4868 which pushes the deadline for federal tax returns back by up to six months which stretches into October, which is during hurricane season.https://www.irs.gov/filing/extension-of-time-to-file-your-tax-return Even though Bob was seemingly unaware of getting extensions on taxes in "Hawk & Chick." *Most of Tina's lines in this episode are internal monologues. This is also the first episode of the series where one member of the Belcher Family doesn't interact with another family member (Tina). *Chariot (from "The Equestranauts") appears during Tina's musical fantasy with Joe Harrison. *The casket delivery company that deliver a casket to It's Your Funeral Home & Crematorium is called Casket Case. *Gene mentions that The B-52s are performing at Lobsterfest. One of the band's most famous songs is "Rock Lobster," which Teddy asked if it was being played when Bob said they were playing The B-52s as hold music on the phone in "The Land Ship." Although in reality the band probably wouldn't play at such a festival given that the band's frontman Fred Schneider is an advocate against the consumption of crustaceans and once urged a boycott of the Maine Lobster Festival which served as the real-life inspiration for Lobsterfest.http://www.peta.org/blog/rock-lobster-b52s-fred-schneider/#ixzz2yPfsEZ43 *Louise cries for the second time in the series in this episode, the first was in "Spaghetti Western and Meatballs." References Category:Trivia